cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Liga Season XXI
]] Nordreich Liga Season XXI ran from May 20, 2015 to August 22, 2015. For the fifth consecutive season, the league saw no manager changes nor team movement during the off-season as the league maintained its stability; the same 8 teams returned which had played in the previous season. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Team of the Month Award Retirements & Departures *'Willi ‘Subbie’ Strijdom' (Kaapstad Hornets) - fullback, age 36. ‘Subbie’ Strijdom played with the Kaapstad Hornets from Season V when he was promoted from the junior team until his retirement at the age of 35 on August 21, 2015 at the conclusion of Season XXI. On any other team he would have become an instant star defender - but he acquired the nickname Substitute Legend or Subbie as he had to content himself with playing in the long shadows of the Big Three (Tchami, Ngwane, and Ndiako) fullback legends on the Hornets. He was a talented player who simply never got to shine to his full extent. Strijdom played in his 100th legendary match on July 3, 2013 during a 3-0 win over Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats. When Eugene Tchami was moved to the reserves prior to the start of Season XVII, Strijdom finally saw himself, at age 31 and after a dozen seasons watching from the wings, finally promoted to the starting line on the Hornets' defense. Strijdom played in a total of 192 career matches, scoring 3 goals 18 assists for 21 points. In his later years in the starting line-up, he sometimes took on the role of freekicker. League MVP *'Amadeus Carlswärd' (Zemo City Avengers) Career Milestones 300 games *'Amadeus Carlswärd' (Zemo City Avengers) played 300th match on July 22, 2015 200 games *'Maanus Hallop' (Dorpat Lions) played 200th match on July 11, 2015 Manager of the Season BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) finished with 6 of the 14 weekly X11 manager selections, the most of any of the five managers who received selections. Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 23 and May 30, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Vinland Berserkers (5-1; 4-0) *Golden Valley FC defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (3-1; 1-2) *Dorpat Lions defeated Kaapstad Hornets (4-2; 3-4) *Hells Cargo defeated Zeller Athletic (2-0; 4-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on June 6 and June 13, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Hells Cargo (3-4; 4-2) *Golden Valley FC defeated Dorpat Lions (2-3; 4-1) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on June 20 and June 27, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Golden Valley FC (1-2; 1-0) Kaiser Nemhauser Open Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on July 11 and July 18, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Kaapstad Hornets (3-4; 3-0) *Vinland Berserkers defeated Golden Valley FC (3-1; 1-1) *Zeller Athletic defeated Dorpat Lions (2-1; 2-2) *Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats defeated Hells Cargo (3-1; 3-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on July 25 and August 1, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Zharr Nagrund Ziggurats (3-2; 5-1) *Vinland Berserkers defeated Zeller Athletic (4-1; 3-2) Kaiser Nemhauser Open Cup Finals Matches played on August 8 and August 15, 2015 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Vinland Berserkers (3-0; 2-0) Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets